Valentine's Clues
by Through Darkness and Light
Summary: Sasuke gets an Valentine's card from a secret admirer. Follow him as he searches for clues left by this person to find out who it is! SasuNaru


Yay a SasuNaru fic just for you guys on Valentine's day!  
And yes it's yaoi, if you don't like then don't read or flame me ok people?  
**Disclaimer: **If Naruto belonged to me, we yaoi fangirls would never talk about anything else

* * *

If there was one thing Uchiha Sasuke hated, it was his fan girls. Always swooning as he walked by and is something as insignificant as a hair, piece of clothing or even a tissue that he had used fell, they'd fight over it.

But there was one thing the Uchiha hated even more. Valentine's Day. It was a day he had always dreaded and all the chocolates, heart-shaped cards or candy he got he gave to Lee. It was all just useless junk to him.

Sasuke got up early as usual and got out of his bed to take a shower. He took off his pajamas and adjusted the heat of the shower before stepping in. That's when he heard some noises coming from downstairs. Then he remembered what day it was. The dreaded fourteenth of February. "Oh hell no."

Quickly finishing his shower Sasuke dried off and got dressed before cautiously walking down the stairs. He sighed of relief when he only saw about a dozen cards pushed through the mail box slot. "I can't believe it! I just got back and they're already trying to lure me into their filthy hands!"

The raven shuddered at the thought. When he was with Orochimaru he never feared Valentine's day, there was no need. He never missed it either. Sasuke leaned down to pick up the cards when a black one caught his eye.

"And here I thought all cards were pink or red..."

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke dropped the others in the trash, leaving all the goodies aside for Lee and sat on the couch with the black card. Sasuke inspected it first before choosing to open it. He gulped hoping it wasn't a setup and swiftly opened the card. The Uchiha waited a few seconds before reading what was inside it.

_**I'm glad you decided to read my card  
instead of throw it in the trash like you always do.**_

Reading the lines again Sasuke decided he was interested enough to keep on reading.

_**Probably good I choose for a back card right?  
So you're probably wondering who I am,  
well if you really wanted to know just follow the clues I left behind for you.**_

_**Your secret Admirer **_

Under the message was a small picture of the training grounds where Sasuke used to train with team 7. '_If I go outside I'll be hunted down by those rabid fan girls. But I have to know who this person is!' _Sasuke bit his bottom lip as he opened the front door and stepped outside. He looked around as he walked out of the Uchiha compound; he hadn't been detected, yet. The raven sighed. "So far, so-"

Then out of nowhere girls surrounded him and started pushing each other away just to be able to touch Sasuke and give him their presents. He was just about to burn them all to a crisp when he thought of something hilarious and smirked.

Pointing to the left Sasuke gasped and jumped up and down. "Look, a distraction!"

All the girls looked to the side as Sasuke made his quick escape. He ran all the way to the training grounds. After he looked to see if he had been followed he studied the area until he spotted a red card and picked it up.

_**So, I'm glad you made it in one piece!**_

"Hn, only just barely. Better hope you're worth it."

_**If you're wondering trust me.  
It'll get better and better.  
Now find him for the next clue!**_

_**Love, your secret Admirer.**_

Another picture was under the text. This time it was of a fish with a card on its back. Sasuke sighed when he looked over at the river. If he wanted the next clue he'd have to get wet. Without any second thoughts Sasuke dived into the water to find the fish. It didn't take long before he caught it and took the card off its back.

_**Good job!  
Now here's a riddle for you.**_

_**You know me well, but I don't think you  
enjoy my company.  
I'm always late and love reading books.  
Who am I? **_

_**P.S. There are dry clothes in the tree if you need them  
XOXO Y.S.A**_

Sasuke climbed into the tree and grabbed the dry clothes. He quickly changed and read the riddle again before smirking. "Now to find Kakashi."

Little did he know the Uchiha was being watched. '_Mhm Sasuke sure is looking rather sexy today'_

The raven found his former sensei quite easily and approached him when he saw a card in the jounins hair, asking him to stay calm.

"What? There a freakishly large flash eating bug on me or something?!"

Before the man could even think of freaking out Sasuke snatched the card out of his hair. He then glared at Kakashi and silently asked for an explanation.

"All righty" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "This kid asked me to hold onto that card until you came along. Before I could protest, the card was stuck in my hair, and the kid was gone. Like 'poof'!"

Noticing that the Uchiha wanted to ask more Kakashi waved and disappeared leaving a puff of smoke. Sasuke stared at the spot where his former sensei had been standing mere seconds ago. "Was that a god damned shadow clone? Kakashi, you're so gonna get your ass kicked tomorrow!"

It took a while until Sasuke finally calmed down. Then he took some time to look at the card, which was blue this time.

_**That wasn't so hard was it?  
Onto the next clue.  
You'll meet her at the bridge team 7 used to meet.  
She'll have lunch for you too.**_

_**XOXO Me**_

Making sure to waste no time Sasuke headed towards the bridge. He wasn't even surprised when he saw Sakura waiting for him. She greeted him and they sat down to eat lunch.

"Ok, let's get to the point here. Kid gave me a card and requested me to ask you a question. Any question I wanted. Answer truthfully; you get to have the card. But if there is even a glimpse of me seeing you lying, even a little, I get the joy of destroying it. And the both of you have to wait till next year."

Sasuke nodded as Sakura started rambling about random things, like how cute it was that he was actually doing this. "Now the question, why didn't you kill Naruto after your battle in the valley of the end?"

Smirking the raven thought about his answer. He had to answer truthfully or otherwise he'd have to wait a whole year until he would discover who his secret admirer is. He also wondered why Sakura would ask a question about the dobe.

"Well, I really don't understand it myself; I could've killed him to gain my Mangekyou Sharingan. I guess I just couldn't do it because of everything we've been through together."

The raven nervously bit his lip as he watched Sakuras eyes study him. She muttered a 'good enough' and handed him an orange card. Sakura then took her leave and teleported away.

_**Looks like Sakura trusts you, I'm glad  
you answered truthfully.  
Come back home, there's a present waiting for you.**_

_**Love, you're one & only Me**_

Nodding the Uchiha stood up and quickly made his way back home. He had almost run into one of his fan clubs on the way and had been able to keep going without being stopped. Hearing someone shout Sasuke walked around the corner to see Naruto bonking on his front door. "Oi Teme! Open the stupid door, I know you hate Valentine's day and all but, Sasuke-teme there you are hi."

Not understanding why Naruto was at his house Sasuke glared at him. He always came at the worst of times. He wanted to dismiss the blond but chose against it. The card had said that his present would be at his house and Sasuke suddenly felt his face heat up. If there was anything he truly wanted was to have Naruto for himself.

He hadn't noticed his true feelings for the blond until he had gone to Orochimaru, but Sasuke was almost certain that Naruto didn't feel the same way. He walked over and opened the door and walked inside. Sasuke turned around when Naruto stayed outside. "Tch dobe, you can come in."

Naruto walked inside and shut the door behind him before he joined the Uchiha in the living room. He sat down in an arm chair as Sasuke sat down on the couch. It was silent for a while and Naruto turned to the other, who was smirking and asked how his day had been so far. Sasuke smiled and Naruto nearly fell off his chair at the sight. He focused as Sasuke started telling the blond about the card he had received that morning and about the idiotic things he had done. Like catch the fish and pry the card out of Kakashi's hair.

Then he told that he had to meet up with Sakura for lunch and that she had asked him a question which he had had to answer truthfully. He didn't tell what the question had been and said that the card had said there would be a present waiting for him. Sasuke stopped and watched Naruto, who was actually speechless. Suddenly he started laughing uncontrollably and almost fell out of the arm chair. Calming down Naruto sighed and rubbed away his tears.

"Well then I won't stop you Sasuke. I guess that black box is your present. I'm gonna leave now and tell Kiba! He's going to have a field day!"

Naruto ducked as a pillow came flying towards him and ran off giggling like an idiot. After he was sure the boy had left Sasuke grabbed the box and took the lid off. There was a heart-shaped box with chocolates, surprisingly the only ones he liked and another card. He quickly popped a chocolate in his mouth and began reading the card.

_**Bummer you don't know who I  
am yet.  
I'm not going to reveal myself until tonight,  
meet me onto the Hokage mountain  
at six and we'll have a picnic.  
I'll see you tonight my love,  
and dress suitably?**_

_**X, yours truly.**_

Sasuke glanced at the clock and gasped when he saw it was almost half past six. He dashed up the stairs and looked in his closet. The card had said to dress suitably and he put on a tux. He was about to leave when it struck him, what if this person was someone he disliked? He thought about it for a while and decided he actually wanted to spend the rest of Valentine's Day with Naruto and made his way to the blonds' apartment.

Noticing the door was open the Uchiha knocked and stepped inside. He heard clattering come from the bedroom and stood in awe as Naruto ran out of it dressed in a tux. God he looked hot. Naruto ran to Sasuke and pushed him out of the apartment. "Got a date! See you around teme!"

The raven watched as Naruto ran off and frowned. Well the love of his life had just run off to go on a date, great... Sasuke sighed and looked at the sky. It was almost six and he decided to go to the Hokage Mountain to meet his secret admirer after all.

XXXXX

It felt like he had been waiting ages, Sasuke had arrived around ten minutes after six. The picnic was already set up; all the Uchiha had to do was wait for his secret admirer. As many people knew Sasuke was impatient and therefore hated waiting. Should he leave or would he stay and wait a few more minutes?

Then suddenly someone snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with their hands. Sasuke tsked but felt his breath stop when the person started talking.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Took Ino a goddamned long time to find a good red rose for me Teme."

"Wait, Teme? The only person who calls me that is.."

Sasuke froze again when he felt hot breath run over his neck and a husky voice whispered in his ear "Yes Teme, say my name for me."

The Uchiha swiftly turned around and stared at blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a smile that made him feel like he was going to melt. "Naruto, the Dobe"

The smile almost immediately changed into a frown as Naruto crossed his arms. "Well you always manage to ruin the mood Teme! I do something nice for once and you go all bastard Uchiha on me. Thanks a lot!"

Sasuke almost smiled when he heard Naruto grumble under his breath. He then noticed a single red rose in the blonds hand and asked if he was still going to get it. He smirked as Naruto blushed as he gave him the rose. Then he apologized that he hadn't gotten him anything and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. The raven smirked again as the blush became an even deeper crimson. He took the others hand and they walked to the blanket and sat down.

They talked a little as they ate and Sasuke asked Naruto about the Valentine's clues he had given him. "Knew you'd ask that, just thought it would be funny. As a matter of fact it turned out to be hilarious."

A hand connected with the back of Naruto's head and the blond yelped. "Ow, bastard! You know, you did almost catch me when I hid that box in your house. Good thing I can improvise well."

The raven almost laughed as he recalled that memory. Unconsciously he leaned to the side and both boys froze when their hands connected. Naruto turned his head to say something but stopped when blue eyes met black ones. He leaned forward when he saw Sasuke do the same and their lips connected. Both felt a spark and wanted more.

Only breaking contact for a few seconds Naruto moved to straddle Sasukes hips. Their lips collided again and Naruto moaned as Sasuke nipped at his bottom lip asking for entrance. The blond's mouth opened slightly and without wasting any time the ravens tongue plunged into the wet cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Sasuke won easily. Not feeling enough friction Naruto thrust his hips forward and both groaned when their erections rubbed against each other. Slowly Sasuke's hands moved under Naruto's shirt. Then they heard a snicker come from the side. They opened their eyes and their lips disconnected with a 'pop'. First looking at each other then turned their heads to when the noise was coming from, revealing Kakashi holding a camcorder and Iruka standing next to him.

"Look Iruka. Aren't they cute?"

"Kakashi" The brunet tugged the man's shirt. "Sasuke looks angry"

No Sasuke wasn't angry, he was pissed off. He gently pushed Naruto off of him before kissing his forehead "Be right back. Kakashi I'm gonna murder you and make it look like a bloody accident!"

The raven stood up and started running towards Kakashi, who in turn quickly put his camcorder away and started running away. Sasuke was shouting at the man for ruining the best Valentine's day ever. Kakashi was only amused and started laughing.

Iruka sat down next to Naruto as they watched their boyfriends run around. They both chuckled as Kakashi tripped and Sasuke finally caught up to him. Naruto started laughing when he saw that his former sensei had used a substitution jutsu and Sasuke looked like he wanted to strangle the man even more for humiliating him in front of Naruto.

The two were silent as the sun set and Iruka looked at Naruto. "Don't you love Valentine's day?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yup, I sure do!"

* * *

  
I hope you guys liked it! Please review  
**Quote friend: Hey sweety! Such a cool fic! And funny, just had an gigantic smile on my face cause it was so funny, haha. And almost at the end, with that kissing and those erections, hahaha really fantastic!  
Keep on going with this baby!  
**Kiki my dear friend, I luv you xD


End file.
